Feeling Rintoo Keen
Feeling Rintoo Keen is the second epsiode of the first season of the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan fan-made spin-off, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures. This episode, along with To Share or Not to Share, premiered on January 7, 2012, which was the series premiere. Rintoo is going through a bad case of silly-itis, and his friends have to find a special flower that grows in the Ducky Mountains to make a special drink in order to cure him. Plot Hoho is showing Tolee and Stompy some of his new tricks when all of a sudden, Lulu comes to tell the boys that Rintoo is going through some silly problems. When they show up at the palace, they find Rintoo skipping around with two ribbons in his hands. They take him to see Ye Ye, where he discovers and discusses Rintoo's terrible condition. He states that Rintoo has silly-itis, a rare disease where the person ends up doing wacky and weird things. After he discusses the disease, he gives the kids a map to where the flower is located at. On their journey, Rintoo is still going through his silly-itis problem, jeopardizing the gang's chances in finding the flower. When Rintoo discovers a beehive he believed he got as a present, a bunch of honey bees come out and chase them into the lake. Hoho gets mad and asks Rintoo to go back to the palace. They soon realize that Rintoo never meant to do all of his silly antics and ask him to join the journey again. When they continue their search, Rintoo is doing his silly things in a good matter, by making his friends laugh. Soon after, they reach the hard-to-climb Ducky Mountains. After their climb, they discover the Ducky Narrow petunia. They dig it up and up it in a pail. Back at the palace, Ye Ye is shaking some pollen out of the flower to make the silly-itis blueberry shake, gives it to Rintoo, and he ends up back to his normal self. His friends get so excited that after their big journey, they go out and play. After his friends haed into the backyard, Rintoo stops at the refrigerator for a second and grabs three oranges. He the commences to juggle them with his feet while he yodels. Then he heads into the backyard and shows his new trick to his friends. Quotes * Rintoo: "Hey, look at me. I'm gonna juggle three oranges with both my feet. * Hoho: "Guys, it was just Rintoo's tummy." * Rintoo: "I'm getting hungry." For the full transcript, click here to view it on the wiki, or here to view it on the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan fan club on Fanpop. Trivia * This episode is a reference to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode, "Feeling Pinkie Keen". * The scene where Rintoo juggles three oranges on his feet yodeling was thought up when the writer decided to include silly antics in the episode. * The silly-itis disease was thought up at the same time Rintoo juggling oranges with his feet did. Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Episodes Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One